The Worst Mary Sue story
by Bell loves books
Summary: In which an annoying and self-absorbed Mary Sue goes on what she claims as "Adventures" and other obnoxious activities. Diamond Katherine Reelur thinks that she is the most beautiful human to ever walk the Earth and it is really pissing off the people around her. Rated T.
1. The Most Annoying Intro

**Hi there! This is my first story and I wrote this because I found this horrible humor as great way to start off. So, please note that some things may be spelled wrong but that is because of the theme (Idiotic, Self-absorbed Mary Sue.) Other than that I would just like to ask for some reviews to get some feedback and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

Hello there! My name is Diamond Katherine Reelur, and I decided that I wanted to tell you my fabulous story! Be warned tho… my extreme beauty might appall you. Oh, call me Kathy by the way; it's an abbreviation for Katherine of course.

Now, let me tell you about myself. I am really smart (like genius reely), I was nominated as most be-you-tiful person in the whole _world _and of course I won. My favorite color is Purple and gosh, I _love _glitter. Did I tell you that I am barely 13 years old and I am a very famous model, I even have a boyfriend. His name is B-dawg Archees, but don't worry I will be with an even hotter guy by next week.

Enough let me tell you about my life before my huge and mega-important adventures started.

Ever since I was a baby I had _beauuutiffull_ curly and pink hair, the color of coral. People tell me that I am very naturally pretty and I know that it is true. I also have awesome eyes that are the color of a clear ocean beach, sparkly and blue! But my parents never loved me, I mean I don't understand why because I am super-duper nice to like, everyone you know. I am also the most popular person at my school, the guys even carry me into my classes every day and the girls always ask me for my autograph and fashion secrets except for this one ugly girl, Bell or something. The ugly troll laughed at me the other day, I mean how much ruder can you get? Anyway back to me again, I live in a big mansion because my parents are movie stars and can get whatever they want. Like I said earlier, my parents _hate_ me and like never pay attention to me! Totally unfair, so of course I got myself into the Greek gods and I guess that they noticed me becuz when I turned 10 they sent me a letter and blessed me. That just shows that I am the bestest person in the whole world.

Now I guess that I will skip to this morning when things just became even more fabulous and my theory that I am the most awesome person in the world came true.

_**A/N: I have nothing against the name Katherine by the way; it was just all that came to mind. I actually like the name Katherine. Sorry about the first chapter being so short, I promise that they will be longer in the future. **_

**-Bell**


	2. Meeting DemiGods Gone Wrong

**Hey there, I'm back! That's Wonderful right? No. **

**Now that school is over (Thursday 22****nd**** for me), it will be easier to update than it is at other times around the year. **

**I hope that if you are reading this and you have a comment or something along the lines of helpful to say, you do. Thanks for reading.**

**Shout-out to: LeaderofBrooklyn**

**Thank You for the advice, keep being awesome**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

I always knew that I was special. I mean come on, after telling you all the fabulous things about me it was kind of obvious. Now, do not interrupt my beautiful and angelic voice as I tell you about this morning's events.

…

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window and the smell of my amazing perfume wafting into my nose. I rose from bed gracefully and checked myself in the wall sized mirror. I looked as gorgeous as ever. I strolled through my amazing closet and picked out a simple outfit; a sleeveless dress and some super sporty high top boots. My hair and everything else was perfectly perfect so I had no need to fix it.

I went downstairs and drank a nice and light shake; I wanted to stay fit even if I didn't have to.

Afterwards I waited for my chafer to come and take me to school and thankfully he arrived in the next 10 minutes.

As I stepped in, I scolded him "What took you so long?"

I mean seriously he made me stand on my feet for so long and I did _not _want blisters on my wonderful feet. The chafer just scowled at me. I knew right away that it meant that he was sorry and that he would buy me a new pair of shoes as soon as he could.

We arrived at my school in record time and I exited the car. The court yard was completely deserted; I found that extremely weird because everyone should have already come out to-

"ROAARRRRR" the noise came from nowhere and I suddenly saw a humongous dog barreling its way towards me, so of course I did the natural thing.

"Someone HEEEELLLLPPP MEEEEEEE!" I screamed, beautifully of course.

I turned towards the car and expected to see the chafer running out to help me but the chafer just stared at me from the open window, looked at the huge dog and then looked back at me a huge grin spreading across his face. He waved at me as if to say goodbye and then faced the road and sped off. I had to stare for a moment until I realized what was happening.

I panicked just like a movie star "HELP!"

Nothing happened for a while until I felt a huge weight fall on top of me. The dog had gotten to me. I was going to die. A thought suddenly struck me and I smirked a perfect smirk and used my super strength to push him off me. The dog looked even angrier and pounced on me again, this time somehow making it impossible to push the beast off of me.

I started screaming again "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!HELP ME!"

My hero did come. The horrible beast disintegrated into golden dust and behind it stood a Hawt guy, he looked like 17 but I bet I could still get him.

I faked tears and embraced him "My Hero!"

He pushed me off (roughly) and I fell gracefully to the floor as two kittens came by and snuggled in my arms. The guy looked at little freaked out but turned when a girl about his age called his name.

"Percy, what's going on?" A smile broke out onto his face when he saw the girl jump off of a Pegasus and walk over to him.

The girl wasn't very pretty compared to me and looked like an annoying snob. *Scoff* Nothing like me, in fact I bet that I am 10 times better than her at everything. The worst part was when she wrapped an arm around the hoties waist and he did the same to her shoulder, plus he kissed her. On the lips.

For the sake of being even more amazing and getting them to praise me I squealed. People loved it when I squealed and said that it sounded like angels singing

"You guy are like, ADORBES!"

They both turned to me with confused and slightly annoyed expressions. They probably thought that I was even more amazing now than ever, YAY! Step 1: Gain their trust. Check. I am so genius.

The girl turned to Percy and asked aloud "That's the one?"

He sighed "Yeah Annabeth, that's her."

She groaned but I ignored her. I would not let little miss Negative Nancy get to me, nu-uh no way. She looked at me and analyzed my pretty and perf self with her ugly grey eyes and groaned again.

"You can take Porkpie while Percy and I take Blackjack." She pointed to the big brown and white Pegasus that was standing next to a pure black one. I looked at Anniebeth with a beautiful terrified expression.

"You expect me to ride that-that _thing?_" I asked in my harmonic voice. She stared at me for a minute, a freakishly straight face and frowned in disapproval.

"Please stop scrunching up your face, it's disturbing. And yes I expect you to ride _Porkpie _back to camp." Her voice was in perfect monotone the whole time. Well she's rude. I walked up to the ugly horse and used my amazing jumping powers to get on.

_Why do I get the annoying girl, she's f****** heavy! __**(**_The Pegasus must be talking about me. Well, it looks like everyone around here is mega rude!

"I am not annoying. I am Bea, and I am beautiful" I corrected him. Across from me Percy looked up at the sky and shouted "SERIOUSLY!?"

My ears did not have to take this torture and so I covered them with the pink wings that sprouted from my back.

_Holy horse feed! _The other Pegasus, Blackjack, shouted in my mind.

Percy and Annabeth fell off of Blackjack then fell into a pile of glitter; Pink glitter.

…

Turns out that these two did not like what had happened recently. Well, I thought I was adorable!

Apparently not because in the next few minutes I was pushed off of a Pegasus, threatened to death if they ever saw me again and left behind as the couple flew off into the sky. Well, that was a great way to start my day!

**A/N: Sorry that I did not update earlier, I just couldn't figure out how to write this all down. By the way I hold nothing against Annabeth; I actually think that she is a great person. I apologize about the curse word; I simply found the line more amusing that way.**

**Personally I did not like this chapter but if you did or didn't, I would love to hear about it. Thanks.**

**-Bell**


	3. Camp

_**A/N**_

_**I was wondering if anyone had any ideas how they might want this to end. Currently it is undecided and I don't know if the character should die or something (I really want to kill the annoying brat) but I figured the readers should choose so I will probably put up a poll halfway through the story. Also, I think that I will revise some of the past chapters. I am done ranting now. Thanks for Reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I'm never going to own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, not in a million years.**

…

After the two annoying love birds left I used my beautifying powers and made myself perfect again. I know I'm awesome.

I spread my wings and flew off into the sky, not to high though. I did not want to mess my hair up and then have to use my powers at the same time as I flew. It's not as if I couldn't do it, I just didn't wanna so I didn't.

While flying, a few very pretty birds came and flew with me and I chatted with them since I could like, understand them. Man, everything about me is so awesome. Flying with birds is very fun especially now, they just asked me to sing along with them and so of course I agreed and we broke off into a very beautiful song.

_I am Beautiful and the best_

_No one is better_

_Then I, at anything_

_I am very nice_

_To everyone_

_Everyone loves me_

_Everyone will always love me_

_*Repeat_

…

Of course I had to stop singing after a while and the birds were disappointed but I promised that I would join them again in the future. I descended gracefully in my front yard as a spotlight hit my wings, illuminating them. I sighed and made sure they shrunk back into my back before opening the door and using my sound powers to make sure that the door or anything did not make noise.

When I entered the big living area I found my mum sitting on a plush couch with a very annoyed look on her face.

I giggled "You look very pretty today, mum!" I told her in a singing voice. She responded by rolling her eyes, ugh I knew that look, it meant she was going to be annoying and mean to me.

"Are you not supposed to be at school?" she said in what I called 'The Fancy Voice.' See I told you she was mean to me *Sniffle* I hate my life. I looked at her and started tearing up.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked in a low whisper. She groaned

"This again? You seriously need to act your age and stop being so dramatic, I just asked you a question. A very simple question at that."

I decided to ignore her excuses and told her about the big monster and the rude kids. Her face turned pale and she started muttering to herself in Greek, a bad habit she had. I actually think that Greek is pretty stupid because, come on, no one uses it anymore right?

I stood in the living area, completely still while my mum started scrambling all over the house with a backpack in hand. This and that in here and that over there goes in the pack too. I could tell that mum had taken 37 minutes exactly to fill that backpack up with items because my super powers could tell me that.

Mum zipped up the backpack and walked towards me, putting it in my hands and motioning for me to sit on the couch. Finally, my poor toes had been through so much today but I would not complain. I was too strong to complain.

Mum sighed tiredly, I noticed people doing that a lot today (I am very observant) and it was getting annoying.

She sat across from me on the coffee table and looked into my beautiful ocean blue eyes. "Katherine, you know Rich?" I nodded yes, I mean how stupid did she think I was?

"Well, he isn't your father. You're half god." She said quietly and cawtiously. "There is a camp for people like you and I plan on taking you right now."

She probably thought that I would be mad or something, but Nope! I am very good at controlling my emotions and I would be strong for her because I knew that this must be very hard for her. I am an awesome daughter.

"So, who's my dad?" I cut to the chase.

Mum frowned "I cannot tell you. You must wait and figure it out yourself." Ah, of course she had to be mean again. _Well then!_

With the ugly black backpack on my perfectly straight back we headed outside to mum's car. I guess that you could call her car _nice _but it was so not worthy of me sitting inside of it. Of course I would not show my distaste of the filthy thing so I got inside very carefully with my careful abilities. Mum turned on the car and the radio started playing the Alternative station, I hated this crap. Why couldn't we listen to Justin Bieber or some pop music?

We were on the roads of New York for a while since we lived in the rich outskirts of NY because of course I deserved to live there, for I was the best. We rode on for a while longer until we reached Long Island. I could feel all the power coming off the island and I instantly knew that this was my kind of place. The drive continued and we started passing strawberry picking signs, who would want to do that?

The car suddenly stopped on the side of the road. We had obviously arrived so I opened the door and stepped out, my feet sunk reely deeply into mud.

"No! My shoes there ruined!" I couldn't believe it, which idiot came up with the idea to put mud on the side of the road?!

"Your shoes are fine, now follow me" Mum said, suddenly by my side. I decided to be a perfect person again and secretly used my powers to clean up my shoes as I followed mum up a hill.

We didn't walk for long and I was already tired but mum suddenly just stopped. I was confused now, why was she confusing me?

I turned to her and asked in a happy and perfectly toned voice "What's wrong? Come on we hav to keep going right?"

Mum shook her head "I cannot go past here. You must continue alone." She turned around and headed back down the hill. Why would she leave me? She hates me, oh I knew it! Fine then, if she wants to be a meanie than she can just leave.

I turned back around and walked gracefully up the rest of the hill. Once I got to the top, my beautiful eyes scanned the area and I saw the ugliest place ever. There were cabins in an Omega shape (Told you I was smart) and _none _of them matched! How disgraceful and improper.

Making my way down the hill was much more different that climbing it and my beautiful and silky hair was now matted with dirt. Again I used my beautifying powers and fixed my hair. I had to make a good impression. I reached the bottom and I saw many girls looking at me enviously and some boys were even drooling. I always loved my perfect figure.

I stopped walking when I saw a horse approaching me, then I noticed the fact that the top half was a man. Right away I knew that this was Chiron.

He greeted me warmly and led me to the 'Big house.' Please, it was the tiniest building I had ever seen and it was _blue, _I would make sure to fix that.

_**A/N: Well, there's chapter 3 for you! I hope that you noticed the obvious misspellings, which I had been forgetting about. None the less, I would also like to bring up that I hope no one took offence to certain things in text. If so just know that that was not my intention.**_

_**If you have any questions, concerns or comments please PM me. **_

**-Bell**


	4. Dramatic and Nico Di Angelo?

_**A/N**_

_**How was every ones weekend?! Mine was totally awesome….not really. I hope that you noticed the title *Grins* well this occurrence was suggested by a reviewer and I figured, why not? Also, it has been brought to my attention that Kathy was acting much too smart for her own good and that will be taken care of in this chapter. I apologize for the AN that I posted this morning.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

Chiron led me inside of the ugly building and asked me to sit down on one of the mega-fugly couches. I would never sit on one of those things so I ignored his request and stayed standing. He analyzed me for a few minutes and I smiled brightly, he was probably thinking that I was the prettiest thing he had ever seen!

"Welcome Child, if you would, please tell me how it is you arrived here." He said in a nice voice. I could tell that in no time, I would be his favorite student. So I decided to tell him my tragic story.

"Well, it all started when I was attacked by a bloody hellhound and then I like knew that I was going to die, but I like used my mega super-strength powers to push it off! You won't believe what happened next, it pounced on me and I could totally not get it off of me! My hero then came and gosh was he hawt, but-but it turns out he has a girlfriend and ugh I hate her! Anyway, a few bad things ended up happening and they like left me there, ALONE! So I went to my beautiful house and told my mum what had happened and she like, totally freaked out. She told me that I was half god and that I had to come here so she like, brought me here! Ohhhhh it was horrible!" I said in beautiful sobs.

Chiron looked a little disturbed but I knew that my horrid story of pain had gotten to him and he was hiding his pain for me.

"Well that is a truly terrible story." He said in great sadness. "Oh, I know! Imagine being me."

In the next few minutes Chiron spoke to me about the camp and told me that I would be staying in Hermes cabin until I got claimed.

As I was preparing to leave, the same rude kid from the other day came in. "Hey Chiron, I wanted to ask i-." He stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of yours truly.

The rude kid started stumbling as he tried to retreat from the building '_He is probably just awed by your beauty.' _I told myself. At the door, rude kid fell backwards and shouted at the ceiling "Why!?"

Well, this kid is definitely crazy. I cannot believe I actually liked him earlier.

Then out of nowhere the hottest kid in the history of hotness walked in. He had awesome black hair and black eyes, a skull t-shirt, an aviator jacket and I even noticed a skull ring on his finger (Thankfully not on his special ring finger.) He looked beautiful and I wanted him!

"Percy, what is wrong with you?" he asked in a serious and dark voice. OH a bad boy! Rude kid Percy pointed at me with a trembling finger and I smiled fluttering my eyelashes flirtatiously as a spotlight beamed down on me. My awesome powers come in handy a lot.

The next word made my day.

"Oh." And I knew that I would get this hawt boy if it was the last thing I did.

_**A/N**_

_**I'm sorry about the chapter being so short but this was surprisingly hard to write! I apologize in advance for some of the original characters being a little OOC (Or a lot) but they all have to hate Kathy so I have to work around that. I hate this chapter, because I know that it is not my best work. Gah, I feel so lazy. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**FF Recommendation: **__**Blue and Hazel (An Artemis Fowl Fanfiction) **_

_**By: optimistic girl94**_

_** Summary: He couldn't believe he had been wasting his talents living this lie. A small mischievous grin fell across his lips. She promised him true success…he would make up for the wasted time. Artemis Fowl the second was finally back. **_

_**If you have any questions, concerns or comments please PM or review!**_

_**-Bell**_


	5. More Monsters? PART 1

_**AN**_

_**It is good to be back! Sorry for taking so long to update, I had my laptop confiscated and I just could not get myself to write this chapter. Moving on, I would like to thank anyone and everyone who has reviewed or just taken a look at this story. I know that it is crap but whatever. Moving on, I really hope that you like the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

Dark boy and Percy looked at each other for a few minutes while I stood and smiled at them, knowing that they were probably arguing about who would get me first.

"Nico, run. Get as far as possible and **DO NOT **look back." Percy said to Nico, who in response nodded and looked at me. I waved at him with my elegant hands and smiled widely showing my bright white teeth.

In a quick motion, Nico got up and ran for the door. I turned to Percy once Nico was gone and glared, (People tell me that I have a glare that is super scary) I could tell that he was trying to hide how scared he was.

"Chiron, I was going to ask if Annabeth and I could go visit my mom later?" he said walking past me to stand in front of Chiron. Ugh, this boy really was rude. As in Mega with a double M- Rude! Was he raised in a barn?!

"Yes, of course Percy." He said. Percy nodded and walked away _finally, his mere presence was irritating me!_

Chiron led me outside and told me to wait for my guide to come and show me around because he 'had other matters to attend to.' I nodded and smiled brightly at him while gracefully seating myself on a chair, as if I would stand and wait for one of the hooligans to tell me what to do!

. . .

It took the guide a _very _long time to arrive and when she did, well, I got a glare.

_Hey, I know this weirdo!_

_**AN**_

_**I know this chapter was short, (Understatement) but it is only a fourth of the actual thing so I promise the next update will be much longer and hopefully better! Thank you for all the views, It's unbelievable! **_

_**FF Recommendation: Heroes at Hogwarts: Book One, The Order of the Phoenix**_

_**BY: tobiastrisfoursix**_

_**Summary: Percabeth!Caleo! A week after the Giant War, the Seven must go on a quest involving a different world that needs them- the wizarding world. They must protect and help the Trio in their battle against Voldemort, while struggling to recover from their own war that had left them so broken- especially Percy, Annabeth, & Nico. But how can they do so without revealing they're demigods?**_

_**If you have any questions, concerns or comments please feel free to PM me or review!**_

_**-Bell**_


End file.
